Lark That Sings at Dawn
|namest=Kit: |namesl=Lark That Sings at Dawn |familyt=Father: Mother: Brother: |familyl=Stormfur Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) Pine That Clings to Rock (Pine) |mentor= |apps= |livebooks=''Sign of the Moon'' |deadbooks=None}} Lark That Sings at Dawn (Lark) is a pale tabby she-kit with a tiny tail. History In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Sign of the Moon :Lark is first seen in the prologue with her mother, Brook, and her brother, Pine. She is scuffling over a bunch of feathers with her brother and letting out shrills of excitement. When she leaps into the air, Pine flings himself at her and snaps at the feathers with his teeth. Brook then comes and reminds them to not get too close to the water. When Pine says that he'd rather be a cave-guard, Lark retorts that he can't because she was going to be both a cave-guard and a prey-hunter. Brook tries to explain to them that it doesn't work that way, but she is interrupted by the sound of paw steps. :Stormfur then appears, and Lark and Pine hurl themselves upon him. Stormfur asks them if they've been good, and Brook tells him that Lark was growing strong and sturdy, while Pine could jump really well now. Lark boasts to Stormfur that she caught three eagles, but Pine corrects her, saying he killed one, or it would have flown away with her. Later, when some to-bes appear, Pine and Lark run over to them. Lark asks them to tell them about outside. Pine adds in that he wanted to go out, but one of the to-bes tells him that he's too small, and that an eagle would eat him in one bite. Pine defends himself, saying he'd fight it. :Lark is later seen when Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Foxleap, and Dovewing first arrive at the Tribe of Rushing Water. Squirrelflight is overjoyed when she sees that Stormfur and Brook had kits. Brook mentions to Squirrelflight that Lark looks a lot like her father. When Lark first sees the ThunderClan cats, she asks Squirrelflight if they've come to join the Tribe. Squirrelflight says no and that they are just visiting, and Lark says that they should stay because Tribe cats are the best cats of them all. When Brook shows the Clan cats their nests, Lark comments that it looked cozy and that she wanted to sleep in it. She leaps into the nest, but Brook tells her to come out right now. Brook apologizes to Squirrelflight, and then tells them good night, herding Lark and Pine with her tail and prodding them away. :The next day, she and her brother Pine try to sneak up on Jayfeather, who scares them away. They are seen running back to their mother, Brook, who comforts them. When Squirrelflight announce that she, Brook, and Stormfur are going hunting, Lark squeaks that she doesn't want to stay in the cave, scared that Jayfeather will scare her and Pine again. Stormfur tells them that they only startled Jayfeather, and tells them that they should say sorry. Pine mutters sorry to Jayfeather, and Lark adds in that they won't do it again. Stormfur also tells them that while they were out, they could ask Talon about the story of Sharptooth and how he came to the mountains. Lark and Pine then run away to where the elders made their nests. :Later, Lark and Pine run back to the middle of the cave, Talon and Bird following them. Talon tells them that they were going to play a game. He tells them that the bunch of feather he brought was a bird, and Lark asks what kind of bird it was. Talon tells them that it didn't matter what kind of bird it was and tells them that the bird was a crow and that they had to catch it. Pine tries to pounce on it, but Bird stops him. She tells them that they have to creep up on the crow across a patch of cross, and that if they made one noise, the crow would fly away. Lark boasts that she could do that and Pine declares that he could too, and adds in that he was going to be the prey-hunter. :After Swoop is taken away by an eagle, Lark whimpers and asks if the big bird was going to get them too, and Brook comforts her. Trivia *She has ThunderClan blood because her grandfather, Graystripe was born in ThunderClan. *She has SkyClan blood because her great-grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *She has RiverClan blood, because her grandmother, Silverstream was born in RiverClan. *She has WindClan blood, because her great-grandmother, Willowbreeze is half-WindClan because her father, Reedfeather, is WindClan. *She has Tribe of Rushing Water blood, because her mother, Brook, was born in the Tribe. *It was commented by Brook that Lark looks like Stormfur, her father. Family Members '''Mother:' :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Father: :Stormfur: Brother: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Grandfather: :Graystripe: Grandmother: :Silverstream: Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Crookedstar: Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Willowbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Shellheart: :Reedfeather: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Rainflower: :Fallowtail: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Uncles: :Talon of Swooping Eagle: :Bumblestripe: Aunts: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Great-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: :Oakheart: Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Graypool: Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Stonefur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Unidentified kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Cherrypaw: :Molepaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Kit Category:Characters Category:Tribe Cat Category:Females